


Sweet Talkin’ Son (of a Preacher Man) – Vietnamese Translation:  Miệng Lưỡi Ngọt Ngào Của Con Trai Người Truyền Giáo

by Nfowleri



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An attempt to fix a possible plot hole?, Elijah low key assumes Ed is Oswald's boy friend, Gen, Mostly the original author just wanted Ed to interact with one of Oswald's parents, One Shot, set during season 2, the title because of their Dusty Springfied kind of mood
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nfowleri/pseuds/Nfowleri
Summary: Người đàn ông ngắm nhìn ngôi mộ đăm chiêu, đau thương hằn lên những đường nét trên khuôn mặt. Ed cảm thấy ở ông có điều gì đó quen thuộc đến lạ lùng. Tay còn lại của ông đang ôm một bó huệ tây.





	Sweet Talkin’ Son (of a Preacher Man) – Vietnamese Translation:  Miệng Lưỡi Ngọt Ngào Của Con Trai Người Truyền Giáo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancains/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sweet Talkin' Son (of a Preacher Man)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476576) by [Dancains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancains/pseuds/Dancains). 



> Giả thiết của bạn tác giả: Ed có lẽ đã thăm mộ Gertrud trong nhiều tuần, và Elijah chắc phải biết tin bà mất không lâu sau khi sự kiện xảy ra (giả sử thông qua một mẩu cáo phó trên báo hay gì đó tương tự), vì vậy sẽ rất vô lý nếu Ed và Elijah chưa bao giờ chạm mặt nhau ở nghĩa trang.
> 
> À ha, nghe cũng hợp lý ra phết.

 

“Thi thoảng ghé thăm. Huệ tây. Đã rõ.”

Lời hứa dội lại trong tâm trí Ed khi gã quỳ gối, đặt bó hoa lên mộ của Gertrud Kapelput, cẩn thận để bùn không dính vào chiếc quần được là lượt phẳng phiu. Dù sao thì việc đó cũng chẳng đáng bận tâm, Ed thầm nhủ, gã gần như đã ướt sũng trong màn mưa mất rồi.

Mộ của Gertrud dường như thuộc những phần tiêu điều nhất của nghĩa trang, và những đám mây đen nặng trĩu hiển nhiên không hề giúp cho bầu không khí sáng sủa hơn chút nào. Tuy vậy, gã vẫn vô cùng vinh dự được thực hiện một ân huệ giản đơn cho bạn mình, nhất là khi hiểu được việc này có ý nghĩa thế nào với Oswald.

Vừa lúc đứng thẳng dậy, gã lấy làm bất ngờ khi bắt gặp một hình hài lướt qua đuôi mắt.

Gã gần như không tin vào mắt mình khi quay sang nhìn người đàn ông, mang trên mình một chiếc áo khoác đen và tay cầm một chiếc ô, đang tiến lại gần. Có điểm gì đó ở dáng hình ấy gợi cho gã nhớ về Oswald, mặc dù gã chắc rằng hắn không thể nào ở đây lúc này.

Khi người đàn ông tới gần hơn, Ed có thể thấy người nọ già hơn Oswald, tầm tuổi trung niên, với những đường tóc bạc bên thái dương. Gã ngạc nhiên khi thấy người lạ mặt kia giương ô ra, che chắn cho mình khỏi cơn mưa xối xả.

“Ồ, xin cảm ơn.”

“Không có gì.”

Người đàn ông ngắm nhìn ngôi mộ đăm chiêu, đau thương hằn lên những đường nét trên khuôn mặt. Ed cảm thấy ở ông có điều gì đó quen thuộc đến lạ lùng. Tay còn lại của ông đang ôm một bó huệ tây.

“Chàng trai trẻ này, nếu cậu không phiền trả lời câu hỏi của tôi, có thể cho tôi biết làm thế nào cậu quen Gertrud Kapelput không? Có phải cậu là họ hàng của bà ấy?”

“Không, thực ra thì tôi chưa từng gặp bà ấy bao giờ, thật không may. Tôi là… một người bạn thân của con trai Gertrud. Tôi đến đây thay mặt anh ấy.”

“Gertrud có một đứa con trai?”

“Phải.” Nếu người này biết bà, tại sao ông ta lại tỏ ra bất ngờ đến thế, Ed tự hỏi. Tuy vậy, gã không có lí do gì để nói dối. “Tên anh ấy là Oswald.”

“Cậu ấy bao nhiêu tuổi?” người đàn ông đột nhiên lên tiếng hỏi, gần như cắt ngang lời của Ed.

“Ba mốt.” Ed tự động trả lời. Gã đã nghiên cứu lí lịch của Oswald từ trước, để thỏa mãn trí tò mò, quét qua các thông tin nhiều lần tới mức mọi chi tiết giờ đây xuất hiện trong trí óc dễ dàng y như một câu đố hoặc một mẩu kiến thức lí thú. Gã nhớ Oswald chỉ hơn mình ba tuổi.

“Gertrud đã bỏ đi… ba mốt năm về trước,” người đàn ông lầm bầm, giống như đang nói với chính mình hơn là với Ed. “Bà ấy chưa bao giờ nói cho tôi biết…” Đôi mắt ông đờ đẫn khi nhìn về một hướng xa xăm.

“Nói cho ông biết gì cơ?” Ed hỏi, không kìm nén nổi tính hiếu kì.

“Cậu biết được gì về bố của Oswald?” Ông uốn lưỡi gọi cái tên như thể nó là thứ gì đó mới mẻ và lạ lẫm.

“Theo như tôi biết, anh ấy lớn lên chỉ có mẹ ở bên. Tôi nghĩ bố anh ấy đã chết khi anh ấy còn rất nhỏ. Hoặc đơn giản là ông ta chưa bao giờ tồn tại, có thể nói như vậy.”

“Tôi không chắc mình có nên nói với cậu điều này không, nhưng cậu vừa tự gọi mình là một người bạn thân…”

Ed gật đầu, hối ông nói tiếp.

“Tôi cần nói chuyện với cậu Oswald này. Tôi từng có mối quan hệ với Gertrud, nhưng rồi có việc xảy ra – đó là một câu chuyện khá phức tạp. Sau khi nghe những điều cậu vừa kể, tôi nghĩ mình có thể là… bố cậu ấy.”

Ed thảng thốt. Đây quả thực là một tình huống kì quặc, nhưng nó có vẻ hợp lí. Trừ khi người này đang tìm cách lừa gã? Ed không thể nghĩ được ông ta có thể gặt hái được gì từ vở kịch này.

“Nếu… bác muốn gặp anh ấy, việc đó có lẽ sẽ,” Ed ngưng một lúc để chọn từ ngữ phù hợp, “khó đấy, dựa trên tình cảnh của anh ấy lúc này. Còn nơi nào khác để chúng ta có thể nói chuyện không?” Gã có thể cảm thấy mình đang run rẩy trong cái lạnh.

“Elijah Van Dahl,” người đàn ông tự giới thiệu ngay sau khi họ vừa trượt vào hơi ấm của băng ghế sau trong chiếc xe hơi của ông. Ông đã đề nghị tài xế đưa họ tới một quán ăn gần đó mà trước đây Ed chưa hề nghe tên.

“Ed. Edward Nygma.” Gã đón lấy bàn tay được chìa ra, lịch sự bắt tay với ông. “Van Dahl… cháu nghĩ mình từng nghe tới cái tên đó trước kia rồi.

“Ta cũng không thấy ngạc nhiên, chúng ta… nhà Van Dahl là một trong những gia tộc nổi tiếng nhất Gotham.”

“Có phải vài năm trước nhà bác từng bị đột nhập không? Cháu làm việc cho GCPD, thực ra thì, đó là lí do tại sao cháu nhớ.”

“Ồ, phải, đúng vậy. May thay tên hung phạm đã bị bắt, tất cả cổ vật và trang sức đều được hoàn lại. Cháu có phải một sĩ quan cảnh sát không?”

“Chính xác thì cháu làm việc bên pháp y.”

“À.” Elijah không nói thêm điều gì.

Ed vô cùng mong muốn được hỏi ông nhiều hơn, nhưng gã cảm thấy mình nên chờ tới khi họ đến nhà hàng. Gã lắng nghe tiếng mưa rả rích trầm đục từ nóc xe dội xuống.

Họ chọn một gian bàn tại góc phía sau của quán ăn gần như không một mống khách. Mọi mùi từ nhà bếp tỏa về phía họ, Ed đột ngột nhận ra mình chưa ăn gì kể từ bữa sáng cách đây nhiều giờ. Cả hai cùng gọi một tách cà phê nóng. Khi bồi bàn rót đầy cốc của họ, Elijah cởi khăn, đặt nó xuống chỗ ngồi bên cạnh cùng với mũ của ông.

Ngay khi họ được ở một mình trở lại, Ed phá vỡ bầu không khí yên lặng.

“Cháu phải thừa nhận, thưa bác, giữa bác và Oswald có nét giống nhau vô cùng rõ rệt, nhất là lúc này, khi cháu được nhìn thấy bác ở một nơi sáng hơn.”

Elijah mỉm cười rầu rĩ. Có điểm gì đó tương đồng trong đôi mắt của họ, Ed nghĩ thầm, mặc dù mắt của Elijah mang màu nâu ánh kim.

“Cháu có tấm ảnh nào của thằng bé không? Trong ví chẳng hạn?”

“Dạ, không. Cháu rất tiếc.” Ed tự hỏi tại sao Elijah lại nghĩ rằng gã có, tuy nhiên gã chưa từng có nhiều bạn bè trước đây, vậy nên có lẽ đó không phải một đề nghị quá kì cục.

Elijah gật đầu, khoanh tay và nghiêng mình đầy ẩn ý về phía Ed. “Giờ hãy trả lời ta, Edward, tại sao ta không thể nói chuyện với anh chàng này? Cháu có ý gì khi nói câu ‘tình cảnh của anh ấy lúc này’?”

“Hai người đã quyết định gọi món gì để ăn chưa?” bồi bàn của họ cất tiếng lảnh lót, xen ngang cuộc đối thoại.

“Chưa, chúng tôi cần vài phút nữa.” Ed trả lời, ngắn gọn nhưng lịch sự, mắt không rời khỏi Elijah.

Khi cô ta đi khỏi, Ed vặn vẹo hai tay dưới mặt bàn, không biết phải nói gì. Liệu Oswald sẽ không muốn bố mình (người có khả năng là bố mình, gã tự nhắc bản thân) biết rằng hắn đang ở Arkham? Tuy nhiên, ngay lúc này, Elijah đã biết tên hắn, và tin hắn bị bắt giữ đã được công khai rộng rãi. Ông có thể tìm ra sự thật bằng nhiều cách khác. Gã trút ra một hơi thở mà nãy giờ không ý thức được rằng mình đang kìm nén.

“Oswald Cobblepot… hiện giờ đang bị giam giữ tại Trại Tâm thần Arkham.” Không có ai ở trong tầm nghe nhưng gã vẫn duy trì âm lượng kẽ khàng. “Bởi một vụ giết người anh ấy không thực hiện.” gã nhanh chóng chêm vào, bằng âm điệu thì thào như cũ.

Đó không hẳn là một lời nói dối – Jim Gordon mới là người bóp cò súng và thực sự giết Galavan. Oswald đã giết những người khác, hẳn rồi, nhưng Elijah không cần biết điều đó.

Elijah ngả vào lưng ghế, tỏ vẻ bàng hoàng. Miệng ông cứng đờ, hơi hé mở, gợi cho Ed nhớ về một biểu cảm mình từng thấy trên mặt Oswald.

“Cháu xin lỗi, việc đó thật khó tiếp nhận.” Ed lầm bầm, cố tỏ ra bình tĩnh. Gã lúng túng nhấp một ngụm cà phê. Gã sẽ ghi nhớ tên của nhà hàng này, cà phê ở đây thật tuyệt.

“Cậu ấy không bị bắt giữ do cái chết của mẹ mình đấy chứ?”

Ed suýt nữa phun thức uống khỏi miệng. “Không, không!” gã vội vã trả lời, “Thì, cũng không hẳn, thực ra đó là do cái chết của kẻ đã giết bác ấy.”

Elijah giật mình. Ed nhận ra rằng ông có lẽ không biết gì về những việc xung quanh cái chết của Gertrud. Công báo mai táng của bà trên tờ Gotham Gazette chỉ có vài dòng ngắn ngủi, với rất ít thông tin chi tiết. Theo như Elijah được biết, bà đã bị bệnh và ra đi yên bình trong giấc ngủ. Đó có lẽ là điều ông mong là đúng, Ed buồn rầu nghĩ ngợi.

“Bác Van Dahl, nếu bác tin bất cứ điều gì cháu nói hôm nay, làm ơn hãy nhớ: Oswald không gây ra tội ác mà anh ấy bị buộc tội. Cháu biết, bằng kinh nghiệm trực tiếp của chính mình, rằng sở cảnh sát của thành phố này suy đồi tới mục ruỗng, rất nhiều tội phạm thâu tóm cảnh sát trong tay, và chúng sẽ làm mọi thứ để quy tội của mình cho người khác. Cháu ước mình có thể thay mặt Oswald làm được nhiều việc hơn, nhưng cháu không thể. Khi mọi thứ bắt đầu xuống dốc, anh ấy đã tuyên bố mình bị tâm thần để thoát được Blackgate.” Ngay cả cái tên của nơi đó cũng đã khiến gã nhăn mặt, nữa là ý nghĩ bạn thân của mình bị giam tại đó. “Oswald khôn ngoan như vậy đấy.” Gã mỉm cười rầu rĩ.

Elijah nghiêm nghị gật đầu, tiếp nhận thông tin đó. “Khi nào đó trong tương lai, cháu cần phải kể cho ta nghe nhiều hơn về cái chết của Gertrud. Ta mới chỉ nhìn thấy thông cáo bà ấy được đem đi chôn cất. Tuy ta chưa gặp bà ấy nhiều năm rồi, đó vẫn là một cú sốc lớn. Khi nào đó cháu hãy nói cho ta biết, nhưng không phải hôm nay. Một lão già chỉ có thể tiếp nhận đến ngần này thôi.” Tay ông đặt lên trái tim, như thể định trấn tĩnh chính mình.

“Vâng, tất nhiên,” là tất cả những gì Ed có thể nói.

“Hôm nay cháu đã ăn trưa chưa, Edward?”

Ed lấy làm bất ngờ trước câu hỏi đột ngột, cơ bản chẳng hề liên quan, nhưng gã vẫn thành thật gật đầu.

“Tự nhiên ta đói quá,” Elijah nói, “Ta nghĩ việc đón nhận những tin sốc khi bụng rỗng khiến người ta thèm súp cà chua và sandwich.”

Ed nhận thấy ông đang cố gắng cải thiện tâm trạng hai người. Elijah thật khác với bố gã, Ed nghĩ. Gã cố nén xuống những kí ức vừa giăng ra tâm trí bằng hình ảnh con người trước mặt.

“Cháu chắc mình cũng có thể chọn gì đó để ăn.”

Thực đơn nhà hàng khá ít lựa chọn, hầu hết là các món ăn Mỹ cổ điển. Sau khi họ ra hiệu cho bồi bàn quay lại, Ed gọi một miếng gà rán với khoai tây nghiền và rau củ hầm.

“Cháu nghĩ có lẽ gặp mặt ông bố mất tích lâu ngày của bạn thân tại nghĩa trang giữa ngày mưa khiến người ta thấy thèm thức ăn an ủi của vùng Miền Nam.”

Elijah bật cười. Đó là nụ cười vô lo đầu tiên Ed nhìn được trên mặt ông.

Họ lại sa vào im lặng cho đến khi đồ ăn tới, may thay thật nhanh chóng làm sao.

Trong khi họ ăn, một giọng ca dòng nhạc soul những năm 60 mơ hồ ngân nga từ radio của nhà hàng, _“người duy nhất từng chạm được tâm hồn tôi… là con trai một người truyền giáo_.” Ed nhẹ nhàng gõ ngón tay lên mặt bàn theo giai điệu bản nhạc, một thói quen khó thoát.

“Nếu cháu không phiền ta hỏi câu này,” Elijah hỏi trong khi xúc đầy từng thìa súp, “Cháu và Oswald gặp nhau thế nào?”

Dĩa của Ed bất động giữa chừng trong khi gã khó nhọc tìm kiếm câu trả lời. “Đó là một câu chuyện khá phức tạp.”

Người còn lại nhướn một bên lông mày tỏ vẻ hiếu kì. Ed nhận ra gã vừa vô thức lặp lại những lời của Elijah lúc trước khi ông nói về mình và Gertrud. Gã cố nghĩ ra điều gì đó để nói, để lái cuộc đối thoại sang một hướng khác.

Gã chỉ xuống đĩa bằng dĩa của mình, “đây thực ra là món cháu định nấu cho anh ấy, nhưng cháu chưa bao giờ có cơ hội. Anh ấy được nuôi lớn hầu như bằng các món Hungary truyền thống của mẹ mình. Cháu đã rất bất ngờ khi biết rằng có khá nhiều thứ gắn vời thời thơ ấu của mình mà anh ấy chưa từng nếm thử trước đây. Tuy vậy anh ấy tốt hơn hết không nên thử món pizza nhồi lộn ngược của dì cháu.”

Elijah mỉm cười, đôi mắt đôn hậu của ông sáng lên hào hứng. “Cháu có thường xuyên nấu ăn cho thằng bé không?” ông hỏi, tò mò.

“Xem nào, chúng cháu từng là… bạn cùng phòng, được một thời gian. Và nấu ăn là sở thích của cháu, vậy nên cháu thường làm bữa tối. Cháu rất muốn thử một vài công thức cùa mẹ anh ấy, nhưng cháu nghĩ giờ thì không thể nữa rồi. Oswald luôn tỏ vẻ tôn kính khi nói về các món ăn của bác ấy, nếu nghe được hẳn bác sẽ nghĩ chúng là mật ngọt chúa ban mất thôi… anh ấy chắc chắn vô cùng kính yêu mẹ mình. Cháu nghĩ, trong một khoảng thời gian dài, bác ấy từng là tất cả đối với Oswald.”

Ed nhìn lên khỏi đĩa của mình và nhận ra tia sáng trong mắt Elijah đã bị thế chỗ bởi lệ ướt chực trào. Elijah rút một tấm giấy ăn hộp giấy, chấm lên mắt.

“Thưa bác, bác ổn chứ?”

“Ừ, cậu bé à. Ta ổn.”

Ed lại một lần nữa thấy khó xử, không dám chắc nên làm gì. Gã luôn ứng phó tệ hại với những tình huống như thế này.

“Ta chưa nói với cháu, phải không, về việc ta đã gặp mẹ thằng bé như thế nào?”

“Không. Cháu đã định hỏi, nhưng lại không muốn tọc mạch.”

“Xem nào, vậy thì ta phải thỏa mãn tính hiếu kì của cháu rồi…” Elijah nhấp một ngụm dài từ tách cà phê, trước khi kể cho Ed câu chuyện về một đầu bếp trẻ tuổi xinh đẹp với vẻ thanh nhã lạ kì đậm chất Châu Âu, mối tình cấm kỵ của họ cuối cùng bị phát hiện, sự phản bác kịch liệt từ phía cha mẹ ông, và cả những sự kiện sau đó. Câu chuyện buồn đọng lại trong tâm khảm của Ed.

“Mặc dù giờ đây ta có một cuộc hôn nhân hạnh phúc,” Elijah nói nốt, “Ta ước gì mọi thứ đã không kết thúc như vậy. Ta hoàn toàn không biết bà ấy đã mang thai… và rồi nghĩ tới việc họ đã sống nghèo khổ suốt những năm qua. Và giờ thì ta vẫn bị chia cắt với đứa con trai vừa tìm lại được.”

“Cháu từng được khuyên rằng tốt nhất không nên níu kéo những gì không thể thay đổi,” Ed nói, trầm ngâm. “Và kể cả nếu họ không có gì nhiều, họ đã rất hạnh phúc. Oswald chắc chắn đã được thương yêu.” gã đinh ninh chêm vào.

Elijah gật đầu, đón nhận lời gã nói bằng cả tấm lòng.

Hóa đơn được chuyển tới, Elijah nhất quyết đòi trả tiền, “hôm nay cháu đã làm đủ nhiều cho ta rồi, Edward à.”

Ed không phản bác lại.

Khi họ bước ra ngoài, mưa đã tạnh, mặc dù bầu trời vẫn giăng đầy mây xám đục ngầu. Sau khi họ trao đổi thông tin liên lạc, Elijah đã đề nghị cho Ed đi nhờ xe về nhà.

“Cháu nghĩ như vậy sẽ khá xa đường về của bác, nếu cháu nhớ không sai địa chỉ. Cháu có thể gọi taxi là được rồi.”

“Nếu cháu muốn vậy.”

“Cháu có nghĩ ta nên đến Arkham thăm thằng bé không?” Elijah đột nhiên hỏi.

“Thực lòng thì cháu không chắc hiện tại đó là ý hay,” Ed thành thật trả lời, “có lẽ cháu nên nói chuyện với anh ấy trước.”

Elijah trầm ngâm nhìn gã. “Edward này, câu chuyện ta kể, về những lỗi lầm ngu ngốc của tuổi trẻ, thực sự có một điều đáng để suy ngẫm đấy. Như người ta nói, một con chó già không thể học thêm trò mới, nhưng ta hi vọng một chàng trai trẻ có thể rút ra bài học từ sai lầm của một lão già. Nếu ta có thể cho con trai mình lời khuyên nào, đó sẽ là ngẩng cao đầu, đấu tranh vì bản thân mình và những gì mình yêu, dù cho bị phản đối thế nào đi nữa… đừng trở thành một tên hèn như cha nó.”

Ed gật đầu, chìa bàn tay ra để bắt tay lần cuối. Tuy nhiên, Elijah lại kéo gã vào một cái ôm bất ngờ thật chặt.

Trước khi Ed kịp cảm ơn hay nói ra một lời từ biệt đàng hoàng, Elijah đã trượt vào trong xe và dần dần mất hút sau đường chân trời. Khi nhìn ánh đèn pha nhòa đi trong màn sương, Ed tự hỏi ai mới là người mà lời khuyên quý báu của Elijah Van Dahl thực sự hướng tới.

**Author's Note:**

> Bài hát trong fic này tên là "Son of A Preacher Man". Nếu hứng thú, mọi người có thể nghe thử bản năm 1968 của [Dusty Springfield](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RInuFNw1Lk0), hoặc xem MV cover mang tinh thần LGBTQ+ của [Tom Goss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJStTqPmcMY).


End file.
